


The Way You Love Me

by RavenBlackwing



Series: Dead Letters [3]
Category: The Rasmus
Genre: F/M, Mirrors, One Shot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauri makes a particular fantasy come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Love Me

Title: The Way You Love Me 1/1

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: STILL not mine dammit. But a girl can dream and that’s all this is, make believe. Not making any money, the only thing I’m getting from this is a headache, sore ankles and some nice reviews (HINT).

Song is The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill.

Special Warnings: RPH. Mirrors with loving smut, smut and more smut

Beta: Dark Comtessa (sorry about the semi colons sweetie) 

Cast: Lauri/OFC 

Timeline: 3rd in the series. Follows TWIMC

Spoilers: None

Summary: Lauri makes a particular fantasy come true

Dedications: To the person or persons who came up with the idea for the video – I LOVE YOU! 

To L. hope you enjoy this one, love and light – Raven. 

 

~*~

 

The Way You Love Me

 

It was dark when I finally made it home; apparently my friends Kate and Melissa had been determined to keep me away from the house.

I had no idea why, and they had taken great delight rubbing that fact in. 

As I neared the front door, I saw a note stuck to it with my name written on the front. Kate’s writing. Peeling it off, I raised one eyebrow as I read the instructions it contained.

‘Don’t turn the lights on.  
Don’t take your shoes off.’

Ok, I thought, this should be fun, stumbling round in the dark in stiletto heels.

Putting my key in the lock, I sighed. I was tired and lonely. Lauri had been gone for over a week and all I wanted was for him to hold me.

The soft glow of candlelight greeted me as I opened the door. The warm scent of vanilla was also evident as I dropped my bag on the hall floor. 

Closing the door behind me, I started to follow the trail down the hall to the stairs. Every available surface was covered in candles of various shapes and sizes. 

A smile started to curve my lips as I realised.

He was home.

 

_If I could grant_  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy 

 

When I reached the end of the hall, I noticed there were little tea lights placed carefully on every step, beckoning me upwards.

The muffled strains of soft music teased me as I neared the top. It seemed to be coming from my guest room. The trail of, yet more, candles leading to the door agreed with me.

As I placed my hand on the door handle, I paused to take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. After all it wouldn’t do to just walk in and pounce on him, as much as I wanted to.

The door swung open and the sight that met me caused what little composure I had to fly straight out the window. 

Sod not jumping him!

Dozens of ivory pillar candles were placed around the edges of the room, interspersed with 6 or 7 large mirrors that reflected the golden radiance. 

Velvety soft cushions and plush throws were piled in the centre of the room, sprinkled with rose petals.

I knew immediately why he had done this for me. I had confessed that I found the mirror images from the video, In The Shadows, to be unbearably erotic. 

While I had been taking it all in, Lauri, who had been lounging on the pillows sipping champagne, had risen to his bare feet and made his way over to me.

Handing me a flute of the beige liquid, he took my right hand and gently led me into the room.

 

_Ooh, I love the way you_  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love 

 

I watched my reflection as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms tightly round my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

Even through the mirror, the intensity of his gaze burned me.

‘Like it?’ He whispered.

Leaning back against him I took a sip of champagne and laid my free hand over his before replying.

‘Yes, but I’m a little nervous, I’ve never done anything like this before.’

He took my glass of champagne from me and stood it on the floor. Nibbling on my neck, he smiled gently.

‘You’ll be fine; you don’t need to be nervous. I just want to watch you touch me.’

My head tipped to the side at his words, granting him better access to the tender skin behind my ear.

‘And then I’m going to watch you come apart in my arms. I want to show you how beautiful I think you are,’ he continued.

His hands ran lightly up my arms to stroke my bare shoulders. I shivered as I felt him tug on the laces of my corset top.

Goosebumps raised on my skin as I felt my top slip down my arms. My nipples hardened beneath the silk of my bra as Lauri started pressing soft kisses up my spine. 

Turning my head slightly I was able to watch him work his way up my backbone, as well as feel.

But the feelings became overwhelming and when he slid his hands up my sides to unhook my bra, my eyes fluttered closed as I whimpered.

‘Shh, don’t close your eyes, watch me love you,’ he murmured

My eyes shot open as I felt my skirt buttons give and the fabric slither down my legs. A light blush covered me as I saw my reflection showing me standing in just silk panties and my stiletto shoes.

 

_It's not right_  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you 

 

My gaze met his in the mirror and he smiled at me before lowering his lips to my shoulder, I saw his hands glide over my stomach just above my panties. He left one there, hot against my skin, fingers splayed, as it’s twin slowly made it’s way to my breast.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I watched him cup my heaviness and caress my nipple with his thumb. He pinched the peaked tip between his thumb and forefinger, gently twisting before going back to swiping his thumb back and forth. 

Bolts of desire were shooting from the tip of my breast down to my core, creating an ache only Lauri could ease. 

My hips shifted in mute appeal. He answered by sliding those long fingers deep into the wet heat hidden beneath the silk still covering me. As he alternated between rubbing softly over my sensitive nub and thrusting deep within me, a soft flush of desire blossomed across my skin. 

I felt his hardness press against me from behind as he slid one black clad leg between my thighs, restricting my movement but allowing him full access. 

My arms seemed to rise of their own volition to thread through his hair, holding him against my neck.

The coil in my belly steadily tightened as he started nipping up my neck with his teeth, all the while his hands massaging my breast and stroking more firmly against my damp folds.

As I continued to watch his tender assault of my body in the mirror, I met his burning gaze and saw him mouth the words against my ear.

‘Cum for me.’

I moaned out loud as the sensations overpowered me, it was too much. Feeling so much stimulation and watching the wanton display was causing my body to reach fever pitch. 

I threw my head back against his shoulder as my knees buckled and I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me.

Lauri’s hand slipped up to grip me round my waist as he gently helped me to the floor. Leaning over me, I felt him ghost soft kisses over my skin while I strove to catch my breath.

‘I love to watch you, so beautiful,’ he whispered against my lips; just before stealing my breath again with a soul deep kiss.

 

_Ooh, I love the way you_  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me 

 

As I returned to my senses, I realised that, while I was practically naked, Lauri was still fully dressed. This wouldn’t do at all.

I sat up and insistently pushed him back until he was reclining on the pile of cushion, leaning back on his elbows.

‘ I thought you wanted to watch me touch you,’ I said, as I tugged at the buttons of his black silk shirt.

He inhaled sharply as I scratched teasingly at one of his nipples, feeling it harden beneath my fingertips. 

I smiled as his heavy lidded gaze flickered in the direction of the mirrors.

His smouldering green eyes met mine as I moved over him and pressed my heated centre against his hardness. 

He hummed quietly and bit his lip as I started to work the buttons of his shirt through their holes, exposing him to my gaze.

As I leant forward to push the soft fabric off his shoulder, I nudged his head to one side and bit his earlobe.

‘Just watch,’ I reminded him.

I grazed my lips across his throat until I reached the tender skin below his jaw, I paused there for a moment while I suckled gently, and he softly hummed his approval again.

With one last nip I moved further down until I reached the base of his neck and the dip between his collarbones caught my attention. 

As I lightly trailed my fingers up his arms to knead his shoulders, I slowly nibbled my way across one collarbone, stopping to lave the depression with my tongue and taste the light sheen of sweat that graced his skin.

I felt and heard the groan that made its way out from deep within his chest, and his hips bucked below mine in a plea for me to move faster. 

I chastised him by biting hard into his shoulder, immediately soothing it with soft licks.

My hands joined me as I travelled lower, stroking his chest and pinching lightly at one nipple while my teeth and lips closed over its mate. Lauri’s back arched as I swirled my tongue over the peak and then gently blew a stream of cool air over the tight nub.

I wanted to linger but there were more inviting areas to explore. I kissed and licked my way across his stomach, letting my hair trail over his skin as I moved.

Glancing up, I was pleased to see Lauri’s chest heaving as he observed me in the mirror. I watched him swallow convulsively as he followed the movement of my hands towards the button fly of his pants.

I was forced to release each one slowly as the fabric strained over his rigid member, but it gradually parted and I was able to follow the trail of hair with my tongue until my lips nuzzled in the thatch of wiry hair at the base of his shaft.

My hands traced over his pelvic girdle until they reached his hips.

Holding his hips down firmly, I licked my way up along the vein on the underside of his cock. I flicked the tip of my tongue against the vee below the head before engulfing him with my mouth.

Lauri was panting harshly as I took up my rhythm, swirling my tongue against him as I took him deeply into my mouth and sucking hard as I pulled away.

My hands abandoned his hips in favour of lightly scoring my nails down his inner thighs, instantly he started bucking his hips wildly as his climax approached.

Sucking harder, I let my thumbs press against the crease at the top of his thighs, encouraging him to let go.

With a loud cry, Lauri released into my eager mouth as I swallowed around him.

As Lauri slumped back against the cushions I gently kissed my way back up his body, nuzzling his neck before pressing a light kiss to his lips. 

His passion-darkened eyes caught mine before he grasped my hair, pulling me in for a deeper kiss.

 

_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_

 

‘We’re not finished yet,’ he told me huskily, ‘I want to be inside you, deep and hard.’

I felt him harden beneath me as he kissed me again, pulling my head back so he could bite at my neck, growling.

His hands moved to grasp my hips and my eyes widened suddenly as he hooked his fingers under the sides of my panties and ripped them apart.

He raised me enough to whip the fabric away from between my legs and as he pulled me back down he plunged inside me with one stroke, just as he’d said, deep and hard.

My muscles clenched round him at the sudden intrusion, but he gave me no time to adjust as he started to thrust up into me, hands gripping my hips to help me ride him.

 

_Ooh, I love the way you_  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me 

 

Our gasps and moans filled the air as he continued to pump into me, harder and faster. I rocked my hips, trying to take him deeper.

The tension built inside me, higher and higher, until I thought I couldn’t possibly take any more. At that moment Lauri tilted my hips forward and I felt the world explode around me as he hit that certain spot deep within me.

He started thrusting erratically as my walls tightened round him, bringing him over the edge with me.

Sobbing and shuddering from the intense feelings washing over me, I collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped his arms round me as we both lay there, panting for breath.

As the sweat cooled on our skin and our breath returned, I gently disengaged our bodies and moved to lie at his side, my head on his shoulder.

‘Thank you for this,’ I whispered

‘It was my pleasure,’ he replied

‘Our pleasure,’ I gave him a sleepy smile when he pressed a kiss to my hair.

As I slipped into sleep, the last words I heard were,

‘I love you Hannah.’

 

_Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me_

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t know where this one came from; all the others I’m writing contain personal fantasies in one way or another (TMI?) but I think the UK version of the ITS video had a little something to do with it. Damn I love that video.   
> This may be fluffy but then how do you write smut within a loving relationship without getting a little fluffy? You may also notice that I’m absolutely crap at coming up with original titles, lol.
> 
> Flame me, review me, at least you’re reading!
> 
> And to FadeToBlack315/IloveLauriY315 – Thank you for your wonderful feedback to I’m Jealous, I smiled so much it hurt. To answer you, sadly I am not Lauri’s girlfriend; I am so not his type. I don’t know him personally, and I’ve never met him although maybe that will change in November when I see them live at the Apollo. Although he says he’s reserved I just see an aura of enthusiasm around him and that’s what I’ve tried to portray. As for Hannah – I’m saying nothing 
> 
> Author’s note 2: I’m going to go and have a lay down now!!


End file.
